voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Khan Family
The Khan Family was one of the largest and most influential families in the world, with countless members across their original home of Narelow and a large branch in both Voldrania and New Voldrania. When the expedition to Voldrania began brothers Sherman and Cain Khan made the decision to join the exodus, an effort to define themselves separate from their families. They started families in this new world, and their children, grandchildren, and great grandchildren would go on to be some of the most influential people in Akarv's history. Significant Members The list that follows describes a few of the most prominent members of the Khan Family within Voldrania and New Voldrania. Waryndo Khan Waryndo Khan was widely considered to be the single most prominent member of the Khan Family, as well as the richest man in the nations history. Waryndo was the only son of Sherman and Sabrina Khan, with two younger sisters: Vala and Persian. Unlike his siblings, Waryndo followed his father into the world of business, and together they eventually co-founded the Rawn Drilling Company. Soon after Sherman stepped back and allowed Waryndo to take on a larger role as leader of the "Khan Corporation", allowing him to run all their companies. After the Fall of Voldrania Waryndo quickly worked to rebuild the numerous companies that had been lost, including his glass factory and restaurant chain, now rebranded as "Khan Restaurant", all under the brand of the "Khan Corporation". It was Waryndo's wealth and leadership that led to the construction of the Khan Mansion east of Shartoe City, and his influence that led to the naming of several lakes in the region after his children and family. Vala Khan Vala Khan was the second child of Sherman and Sabrina Khan and was the first to look towards politics as a career path. Ultimately her radical viewpoints and rash, impatient nature left her unelectable and she often found herself being vocally abusive of current political affairs, or actively attempting to change the nation in non-violent, but shady, ways. She was largely ignored, even by those who had similar views, and was forced into political retreat. During this time she converted to the Interferist faith, which only further fueled her apparent anger and motivation. Through all of this her family tried to reach out to her and help her lead a different life, but she typically cut them out. After the Fall of Voldrania Vala Khan largely fell silent, allowing the nation to progress on its own as she knew she could do little. When political unrest between EVAIN and the Western Accord became apparent Vala moved out to the Namessian islands, owned by Akarv, and began gathering a following of supporters, mostly other Interferists. In 66 AE Vala had gained enough support, and more members of the Interferist faith were moving to the islands that she ever imagined, that she gained the confidence to seek the islands' secession behind Akarv's back. With the Western Accord's support Vala succeeded in using the Council to legitimize the islands as their own nation, "Namess", while Akarv could do nothing. Vala was disowned by her brother following these events, and she went on to rule the nation as its Queen until she entered a coma in 93 AE. Henry Khan The son of Waryndo and Hayley Khan, Henry Khan was one of the few members of the Khan family to prefer a life in the military, leaving home to fight for the nation. While his parents disapproved they ultimately decided not to stand in his way, and so Henry went on to become one of Akarv's most prolific military officers. After seven years in service Henry had already been promoted to Captain, mostly due to his role in the Nether and Akarv-Alten Wars. More than a decade later he would be promoted again, right before the Monitor Invasion occurred. Henry was one of the few people involved with the Monitor's downfall, and was recognized as one of the international "Heroes of the Monitor Invasion". Victoria Khan Victoria Khan was the daughter and oldest child of Waryndo and Hayley Khan, and unlike her brother she had little interest in actual combat, but rather politics. Vala was the first member of the family to pursue politics, but Victoria was the first to succeed. She won a short mayorship in New Shartoe before moving to Alred City to pursue a position in the national government. She converted to the up and coming Reformation Party during her career, and in 92 AE she was the first Reformist candidate to win the Presidency. She spent much of her Presidency repairing Akarvian relations with other nations and groups, but she was also infamous as the President in power when the Monitor Invasion occurred, something her brother helped put an end to. Valeria Khan Valeria Khan was the daughter of Vala Khan and an unknown father. She was born and raised in the isolation of Namess, and in 93 AE she assumed the nations throne when her mother fell into a coma. Many believed her to be responsible in some way, but nevertheless Valeria went on to be Queen, marking her rule by opening the nation to greater international relations. Family Tree The following is a family tree that lays out the members of the Voldranian Khan Family. Members The following table goes into greater biographical information about the members of the Khan Family. Spouses are excluded, but adopted children are included. Khan Kris Herr|2=Aaron Seb}} Khan Kris Herr|2=Jason Reed}} Khan unknown|2=Kris Herr}} Khan Jason Reed|2=Jacqueline Hull}} Khan Aaron Seb|2=Seena Truden}} Khan Seena Truden|2=Connor Peerk}} Khan Carter Greer|2=N/A}} Khan Jacqueline Hull|2=N/A}} Khan Hayley Muhrve|2=Terri Lawrence}} Khan Carter Greer|2=N/A}} Khan Tucker Ratchet|2=N/A}} Khan Jacqueline Hull|2=N/A}} Khan Tucker Ratchet|2=N/A}} Khan Tucker Ratchet|2=N/A}} Khan Tucker Ratchet|2=N/A}} Khan Tucker Ratchet|2=N/A}} Khan Connor Peerk|2=N/A}} Khan Sabrina Mooz|2=Horatio Mune}} Khan Terri Lawrence|2=N/A}} Khan Horatio Mune|2=Tucker Ratchet}} Khan Sabrina Mooz|2=unknown}} Khan unknown|2=Carter Greer}} Khan Hayley Muhrve|2=N/A}} Khan Sabrina Mooz|2=Hayley Muhrve}} Khan Carter Greer|2=N/A}} Trivia *The Khan Family is far larger than its roots in Voldrania, and is believed to be one of the largest and oldest families not only in Narelow, but in the entirety of the Old World. *Despite some traditions, those who marry into the Khan family are expected to take the Khan name regardless of gender. The exception to this came with the marriage of Torrie Khan and Tucker Ulman Ratchet. As a compromise they named their children Ratchet-Khan. *While Tim Bulls was the richest man in Voldranian History, Waryndo Khan was the richest in Akarvian History. *As of 93 AE members of the Khan family lead two separate nations at the same time: Victoria Khan in Akarv, and Valeria Khan in Namess. *While the members of the Khan family are chiefly of Narin descent, they do not speak the Narin language. Sherman and Cain Khan stopped speaking the language when they moved to Voldrania and never passed it on to their children. *The Khan Family is the largest Narin family in either Voldrania or New Voldrania. *Members of the Khan family typically do not take well to people yelling their surname at them. *Most in Khan Family identify as members of the Populous Party of Akarv. Excluding those in Namess, the most notable exceptions to this are Henry Khan, who is a Karavist, and Victoria Khan, who was elected President as a Reformist. *Despite originating from Narelow where the religion is more rare, most of the Khan Family are devout Seryists, following either Lurvanian Orthodox or Interferism. *Victoria Khan is the only member of the Khan Family to be democratically elected into a government position. *Henry Khan is the only member of the Khan Family to serve in the Akarvian Military. *Waryndo Khan and Tucker Ulman Ratchet have maintained a fierce business rivalry for decades, yet Ratchet is married to his niece Torrie Khan. *In 95 AE Lucy Khan was born, marking the fifth generation of Voldranian Khan's. Some argue that because her mother, Eula Khan, was adopted she is not Khan by blood, and therefore the fifth generation of Khans has yet to occur. *Victoria Khan's oldest son, Waryndo Khan II, is named after his Grandfather and is the only member of the Khan Family to be named after another member of the family. *Vala Khan was briefly arrested for "Being a public nuisance" in the early days of her attempted political career, marking the first and only time a member of the Khan Family has been arrested. *Many members of the Khan Family live in the Khan Mansion, but those who don't will usually receive help from Waryndo himself with property bills and other expenses. He notably neglected to extend this offer to Torrie Khan, likely because of her marriage to his top competitor. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Voldranians Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Akarvians Category:Notable Lists